pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Ioannou
Susan Ioannou (born 1944) is a Canadian poet. Life Ioannou was born in Toronto, Ontario. She studied at the University of Toronto, where she earned at B.A. in English language and literature in 1966, and an M.A. in English literature in 1967.Susan Ioannou: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, Apr. 13, 2017. In the 1970s, she taught English at Bloor Collegiate Institute in Toronto for 6 years. She was managing editor of Coiffure du Canada in 1979. In 1980 she became an associate editor and columnist at Cross-Canada Writers' Quarterly/Magazine; she also became poetry editor for Arts Scarborough Newsletter, for which she wrote a monthly poetry column for 5 years. In 1985 she founded Wordwrights Canada, which has offered a writer's correspondence course since 1988. She is also the executive editor of ClearTEXT Rewriting and Editing. She is a member of the Arts and Letters Club of Toronto, Editors' Association of Canada, League of Canadian Poets, Plain Language Association International, and Writers Union of Canada. She lives in Toronto. She is married, and has a daughter and a son. Recognition *1965: Norma Epstein Foundation Award for Poetry *1982: The Book Cellar Mother's Day Poem Award *1987: Arts Scarborough City Poetry Contest Winner Award information courtesy Brock University.Susan Ioannu, 1944- , Canadian Women Poets, Brock University. Internet Archive, Web, Mar. 22, 2019. Publications Poetry *''Spare Words''. Brandon, MB: Pierian Press, 1984. *''Motherpoems''. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 1985.Susan Ioannous: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 2, 2012. *''Familiar Faces/Private Grief''. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 1986. *''Clarity Between Clouds: Poems of Midlife''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane Editions, 1991. **revised, Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 2001. *''Where the Light Waits''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 1996. *''Coming Home: An old love story. Lantzville, BC: Leaf Press, 2004. *''Who Would Be a God?: A debate in poetry (by Susan Ioannou & Lenny Everson). Kitchener, ON: Passion Among the Cacti Press, 2004. *''O Canada: Three poems. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 2005. *The Merla Poems. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 2006. *''Catalysts and Catastrophes: Feline poems. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 2007. *''Looking Through Stone: Poems about the earth''. Sudbury, ON: Your Scrivner Press, 2007. *''Balkan Poems. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 2011.Featured Titles, Susan Ioannou. Web, Apr. 13, 2017. Short fiction *''Nine to Ninety: Stories across the generations. Toronto : Wordwrights Canada, 2009. Non-fiction *''The Crafted Poem: A step-by-step guide to writing and appreciation''. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 1985. *''Ten Ways to Tighten your Prose: A systematic approach to improvement. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 1994. *''Writing Reader-Friendly Ppoems: Over 50 rules of thumb for clearer communication. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 1995. *''A Magical Clockwork: The art of writing the poem''. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 2000. Juvenile *''Read Aloud Poems: For students from elementary through senior high school''. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 1992, 2001. *''[http://www3.sympatico.ca/susanio/PPP2010.pdf Polly's Punctuation Primer. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 1994. *''A Real Farm Girl (illustrated by James Rozak). Edmonton, AB: Hodgepog, 1998. *''The Hidden Valley Mystery''. Toronto: Wordwrights Canada, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Susan Ioannou, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Inc. Web, Apr. 13, 2017. See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *Susan Ioannou at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 6 poems) *Susan Ioannou feature Ygdrasil magazine December 2003: Introduction ("Why does Anybody Write?") and 23 poems by Ioannou ;Books *Susan Ioannou at Amazon ;About *Susan Ioannou at Canadian Women Poets *Susan Ioannou Official website Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Canadian children's writers Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets